Aerial Image Segmentation is an important area for multiple analyses in a refinery. One such analysis is planning the number of radio frequency (RF) nodes to be installed for seamless connectivity. This is an important requirement for estimating wireless planning in industrial applications such as plants or refineries. In this context, an RF planning tool can be critical for detailed planning, considering the clutter and the terrain region, to design a good propagation model. Ideally, three dimensional mapping helps in giving height information for generating an appropriate RF propagation model for the tool. However, in a pre-sales situation, when the pre-sales person pitches the customer (e.g., a plant owner) on the propagation model for the plant for estimating the location and number of wireless nodes to be deployed, there are normally no plant detail data for three dimensional modeling. At this stage, it would be helpful if an approximate number of nodes and their placement could be computed, notwithstanding the absence of detailed plant data for three dimensional modeling.